disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Green
Nancy Green is a character from the Disney Channel animated series Big City Greens. She is the ex-wife of Bill Green and the mother of Cricket and Tilly Green who got out of jail. Background Personality She is shown to truly love her family, especially Cricket who she gave Phoenix to. She is most likely a tough woman as it is explained in "Cricket Versus" that she wrestled a wolverine sometime "between the wedding and honeymoon". Nancy is a bit of a wild child. She considers herself a rebel and proudly shows it off. However, she has since softened to being a responsible parent and adult ever since her incarceration. Now she simply wants to return to family life and become a better person and gain Bill and Alice's acceptance. Physical appearances She is a tall slender woman who, just like her family, has yellow skin. She sports wavy burgundy hair and has freckles on her face and light magenta lips. Nancy typically wears a violet tank top that barely shows her midriff and skinny jeans with a belt buckle and cowboy boots. She wears gray earrings and has tattoos that cover her left arm. Her biker attire consists of a black leather jacket and a red helmet that covers her face. Role in the series She made her first actual appearance in the episode "Phoenix Rises", when Cricket's dog Phoenix smells Nancy she goes off to find her and when everyone realizes she's gone they go looking for her. Before doing so Cricket tells Remy Remington how his mom found Phoenix after a fire burned down there barn. Later on Phoenix tracks Nancy's scent to a bikers only bar, Nancy recognizes her and brings her home. Once the Green family sees Nancy has gotten out of jail, everyone but Gramma Alice is happy to see her. In "Uncaged", it is revealed that she was sent away to prison for trying to liberate cows from a dairy factory. She has since tried to atone for her sins and simply wants to live with her family in relative peace. This made difficult however by her son's crazy antics. More of her history is revealed in "Trailer Trouble" where it is shown that she was once a biker in a gang called the Stingers, but that she quit so that she could be with Bill and their kids. Relationships Cricket Green Nancy loves Cricket unconditionally. It is apparent that much of Cricket's behavior stems from her own characteristics as they share similar traits, most notably their catchphrase: "Bingo-bango". Due to this, Nancy typically gives Cricket carte blanche whenever he gets a hair brained scheme and will even go along with it to amuse herself as seen in "Impopstar". However, she is not above recognizing when Cricket has gone too far or needs help. Nancy honestly believes that Cricket is better than her due to him still being young and naive and wishes him to not make the same mistakes she did. In "Shark Objects", Nancy begins to see that her negative traits do indeed have consequences and comes to the realization that she needs to be a better role model for her son. She has since become a much more present mother for Cricket, as well as Tilly, and tries to be the "fun" parent between her and Bill. Tilly Green Nancy adores her daughter Tilly. She is aware of her strange and sensitive personality and because of this tries to be very cautious around her. Nancy thinks of Tilly as being too pure to be corrupted and believes that she will usually do the right thing. Just like with Cricket, Nancy tries to present herself as the fun parent to Tilly, but she is glad to see that she wants her to just be a supporting mother. Bill Green Nancy and Bill's relationship is complicated. Through exposition, it is obvious that Nancy and Bill loved each other so much that they welcomed two children into the world. Since Nancy's incarceration, the two have divorced and became more like two close friends. Nancy tends to tease Bill and his more straight laced attitude towards dealing with things, but despite this, she enjoys his company and continues to take part in various activities with him. Though it is unknown if the they still love one another, they definitely still seem pretty close. Alice Green Nancy and Alice have a rivalry, or rather, Alice has a rivalry with Nancy that from her perspective is not much. Nancy finds Alice amusing and is quick to poke fun at her old ways. However, she does apparently want some kind of approval from her, but usually finds her antics annoying. Nevertheless, the two have since started to make amends starting with "Valentine's Dance" where Nancy points out that many of her negative traits are similar to her's. Since then, the two of them have started to become closer while still playfully bantering with one another. Trivia *Just like Bill, Nancy does not have a hick accent like her children. *Nancy shares many traits with Cricket such as exclaiming "Bingo-bango" and keeping a hidden exit/entrance in the bottom drawer of her cupboard. **She also shares many traits with Tilly, such as her freckles and fearless, free-spirited personality. *Nancy is the only Green family member who does not have a short "i" in her name. *Chris Houghton stated that Nancy was very hard to write for in earlier episodes because the studio was worried that she was too bad of a parent or did not care about her children enough. Gallery 23F42258-F54A-4C1E-B77B-B75D4B82CD93.jpeg|Bill and Nancy References External links *Nancy Green on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Females Category:Big City Greens Characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Parents